


let old things die

by Raven888



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven888/pseuds/Raven888
Summary: KYLO REN joins REY on the SUPREMACY after a heart to heart. Together they travel to crait to save the RESISTANCE!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	let old things die

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I don't have a beta all mistakes are mine but I'll do my best :)

"The resistance we have to save them" kylo stares at the ships as if in a trance stuck traped within the war inside his head. "BEN"rey shouts kylo's head snaps to her then. She's sobbing pleading with him to listen(he decides he hates it when she cries)pulling out his comm link he says "this is kylo ren cease fire on the resistance I repeat cease fire" he feels Rey's relief through the bond "ren what the hell are you doing!" Hux's voice blared from the comm. "Supreme leader's orders. NOW STOP FIRING!" The ships blasts stop firing and he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Rey then rushes over hugging him he stiffens "thank you! Now how do we get outta here?"


End file.
